


Grief

by SuperSam



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, But Mostly Hurt, Dealing With Loss, Death of a loved one, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, This isnt a happy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 14:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16139369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperSam/pseuds/SuperSam
Summary: Fell's brother is dead. Stretch tries to comfort him.





	Grief

**Author's Note:**

> just take it.

Fell was standing outside in the rain. He hadn’t smoked in years, but god damn if he couldn’t use a cigarette right now.

He heard Stretch walk up beside him, but didn’t bother to turn and face him.

“…HE’S GONE. HE’S REALLY GONE.”

Stretch didn’t respond. But then, he hadn’t expected him to. 

What was there to be said when Red, his only brother, was dead?

He was gone. Fell would never get another chance to scold him for the messes he made, or pretend not to laugh at his terrible jokes, or see his reaction to his awful, awful cooking. He was dead and gone and he was never coming back.

“…hey. come walk with me.”

“WHAT FOR?”

“no reason, really. walking is supposed to be good for you, though, isn’t it?”

“…FINE. IT ISN’T LIKE I HAVE ANYTHING BETTER TO BE DOING.”

So they walked. Neither of them were paying attention to where they were going, but getting lost was hardly a concern. Not like it mattered anyway.

After a while, Stretch broke the silence.

“so, do you want to talk about it? or would you rather just keep walking?”

“WHAT’S THERE TO TALK ABOUT? MY BROTHER IS DEAD. HE’S NEVER COMING BACK. IT DOESN’T MATTER THAT I WOULD DO ANYTHING TO SEE HIM AGAIN. IT DOESN’T MATTER THAT I’M COMPLETELY LOST WITHOUT HIM AROUND. IT DOESN’T MATTER HOW MUCH HE DIDN’T DESERVE THIS. HE’S _DEAD,_ AND HE’S _GONE,_ AND I’M _NEVER GOING TO SEE HIM AGAIN._ ”

He didn’t realize he had started crying until he felt Stretch’s arms wrap around him.

“IT’S NOT _FAIR._ I MISS HIM. HE DIDN’T DESERVE TO DIE! HE HAD A LIFE TO LIVE! HE HAD A _FUTURE!_ NONE OF THIS IS FAIR!”

“shh, i know, i know. just breathe.”

“I JUST DON’T UNDERSTAND.”

“i know. that’s okay. not a single damn part of this makes sense.”

Fell didn’t know how long they stood there before Stretch spoke again.

“…c’mon. let’s get you home. i’ll-”

“I DON’T WANT TO GO HOME. NOT WHEN HE ISN’T THERE.”

“we can go to my house then. you can stay with me for as long as you need to.”

“…ALRIGHT.”

**Author's Note:**

> i know this isn't that good, but i got the idea and then i wrote it and cried, so whatever.


End file.
